


Existence itself is cruel, my dear

by Primrose_Kim



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Anyways did I say angst earlier? Cause.. It's gonna have angst, Death, Don't trust fate & destiny kiddos, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, Like it isn't gory, Mentions of Death, Mostly angst but it will have its fluffy parts i swear, Mostly.. Brief & about plants dying (I love plants pls don't kill me), No graphic descriptions of death tbh, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Others not mentioned in tags, Seonghwa is death, Seonghwa is trying but hes sad, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Talking will be..Interesting, They both need a Hug, Updates every week, Yeosang is life, Yeosang is lonely help him, Yes yeosang despite being life is still sassy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrose_Kim/pseuds/Primrose_Kim
Summary: Death and Life; polar opposites.Death leaves wilting flowers in his wake, unlike Life, who blooms them from a simple touch.Animals avoid Death; while love and swarm Life.Despite this, they share a common interest. Ruining the cycle; to twist themselves from the fate of destiny.(Life! YeosangDeath! Seonghwa)
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Please read end notes  
> It'll explain lots  
> I promise... Hopefully 
> 
> Anyways, Seonghwa will be referred to as "Death" until his name is revealed in later chapters, for various reasons  
> As will Yeosang; he'll be referred to as "Life"  
> Now! The end notes will explain more!

Walking along the trees, Death hummed a soothing song; brushing his fingers against the rapidly decaying plants around him; seemingly wilting quicker with each passing second. The chirps of birds quieted down, as did the rustling of the leaves, the animals within the area leaving as soon as they had came: afraid of the man walking in their path. He isn't upset; knowing well he and animals were destined to avoid one another, for their life was far precious than his emotions. He'd rather let the animals live then seek their comfort. He's destined to be alone, regardless of what he does; for whatever he gets near slowly wilts away. 

Even life cannot come near him for he too understands the risk; the loss of breath that could occur. It's not as though Death enjoys such a fate, wishing for something better each passing century; but alas, he cannot focus on such things, for it will only make him mad. 

Life is a polar opposite; greeted by beautiful flowers alike; blooming with each touch, animals rushing to stand by his side. As he stood at the base of an ocean, water lapping against his bare feet; he couldn't help at wonder how lonely the other must be. Animals don't flock to him like they do Life; simply wishing to be greeted by the beautiful man, a fresh breath of air being born within them. 

Each passing minute felt like an eternity for him, little by little more and more animals creeping beside him; the wind rustling his white hair is a greeting. He feels loved, accepted, by the animals surrounding him; the flowers blooming at the tips of his fingers, but it's never enough. He has everything, the beauty of life; but never the sorrow of loss. As whatever Death takes, something new blooms in its place. 

They're polar opposites, wishing for more than a simple cycle of life and death; neither knew the way to break the cycle. 

Not until a day, where the two crossed paths; watching each other from afar, awed by the others touch. One bloomed happiness, the other bloomed despair. Both had a part to play. 

Will they keep to their path or shall they make their own? Only time will tell. 

Remember; fate and her sister, destiny, are the cruelest pair known. Giving what you want and taking away are simple to them. 

Don't trust them, dear. They know not of emotion; the pain and happiness. They do not care to learn either; as Life and Death will experience. 

Happy endings? 


	2. Chapter one. (Surely he's a fool.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death had deemed himself as a rather intelligent man. Emotionless perhaps, but intelligent. He realizes soon enough, he too is a foolish man; falling in the grasps of greed. 
> 
> Perhaps, just perhaps, he can indulge in something(one).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; Death, death of plants/vague descriptions of death of animals( mentions of death of animals)
> 
> Please read end notes!

Sitting near the waters edge, his sorrowful eyes stared at the fish swimming calmly underneath the surface, as though they're not bothered by the presence sitting only a few feet away. It's not that he minds them staying, he's just unsure of what to think of it; seeing as how they're nearly drawn closer to him. No. Not him; to the man a distance away, watching Death from afar. He isn't foolish, he's aware of Life simply watching him. Perhaps it's why the fish don't swim away immediately, like they normally do. Death couldn't be to sure; he cannot read their minds after all. Nor could he read the white haired man's mind; curious to know why he's observing him. It's not that he minds; he doesn't, he's just curious. They've never talked, as if they get close to one another -, well they aren't sure of what'll happen themselves. Death just knows that every instinct in his body screams stay away from the other; so he listens. 

Why wouldn't he? He's lonely, not foolish. If he's aware that being near Life could end up dangerous, than why would he approach? Unfortunately, Life couldn't seem to grasp the same danger warnings; likely due to the fact he's simply unafraid by things he doesn't understand. 

"I know you're there." Death called out, his gaze landing on the other; who stumbled back in surprise. They locked eyes; silver with black, as they stared at each other, Death simply raising his eyebrow. 

Life scooted forward, peeking his head past a tree blocking his way. Death recalls having touched that tree, trying not to slip, and yet when he looks there's no longer decaying flowers or bark; now it's stronger and livelier than ever once Life's hand rests on it. 

The other man stayed silent, simply watching once again; Death shrugging his shoulders ever so slightly before turning his attention back to the fish, who crept closer hesitantly, their fins slowly rotting. Death stood up and took a few steps away from the fish; making sure to keep a respective distance from Life hidden away in the trees. 

"I'm leaving now. The spot is yours." He called out once again, his saddened gaze still on the fish; as though he was talking to them. Saying they won't be in danger should they swim closer to Life, as he wasn't going to be there anymore. He turned on his heels, his eyes landing on Life. Taking a moment to appreciate the others beauty, he kept a blank face; knowing not to get too close. 

With a solemn wave, he walked away; ignoring the crunching of leaves behind him, that simply got further and further away. 

\--

Death had walked for hours, mindlessly avoiding areas filled with life, keeping to the darker spots; decay already taking its hold. He doesn't feel guilt when they're already dying; he can't. It'll tear him apart if he felt guilt for every little thing that dies, regardless if it's his fault or not. With a resigned sigh, he stopped walking, his feet aching. He took a moment to glance around, deciding the area has been touched by the claws of death enough for him to rest a little; every ticking second the decay worsening as he stood in the center. Death plopped down into the grass; leaning backwards until his back hit the ground with a soft "thud". 

The sun beat down onto his skin; pale and sickly. That shouldn't come as a surprise, as he is Death. He has no beating heart; a hollow feeling echoing in his ribcage at the simple thought of how he must appear to the creatures watching him. He's not skin and bone; regardless of how you view deaths appearance. Its odd, how people view a man like him. They expect a Skelton wearing darken clothes, hood up, menacingly holding a scythe to rake their last breaths. Alas he is not. He wears a silky black button up shirt, the ends brushing against the tips of his fingers, far to large for his small frame; and black pants, hugging his curves. He has dark eyes, like an abyss; fill of secrets ad wonders, not known to mankind. He's beautiful, yet he cannot believe so. Who would find Death beautiful? No matter it's form, Death will forever be ugly. Who'd want their loved ones to take their last breath? 

Breathing out a soft hum; Death closed his eyes, his thoughts spiraling as was he. He's been alone for far to long, he muses bitterly. He cannot remember the last touch he's had that didn't end with a last breath; a goodbye. 

Suddenly, something smacked into his face; causing him to splutter and open his eyes, coming face to face with a leaf stuck to his raven hair. It decayed rapidly, much to the displeasure of the man. And another if seems, if the swear that followed was anything to go by. 

Deaths gaze snapped up, focusing back on the beauty that's Life; standing a little away as he had before, his brows furrowed in anger at the leaf decaying. It came as a surprise to Death, that Life had been following him. How could he not have noticed the plants blooming behind him? Perhaps he had gotten a little too lost in his head. 

He raised an eyebrow at the angered man, gesturing to the dead leaf that sat in his palm, then shook his head gently, signaling that attempting to talk that way wouldn't have worked. Life dies around him. He's Death after all. 

Life merely opened his mouth; closing it moments after with a huff, his chest puffing from under his silky, nearly see through, white button down shirt. His hair slipped in front of his eyes, only further annoying him, if the way he aggressively moved it out of his sight proved anything. 

It amused Death, to see someone who was deemed as calming, fragile, be so aggressively angry; perhaps it amused him a little too much, a soft chuckle falling past his lips. Life gazed at him, his mouth parting into an "o", as he stared at the smiling man; who become suddenly self-conscious, covering his mouth with his hand. Death glanced away, before slowly standing, taking a few small steps back to further distance himself from the other man. He paused when Life leaned forward, gasping a little as he stepped out from behind the now beautiful tree, flowers blooming from the spots the others hand rested. 

"You cannot come closer."

Watching as Life stopped at his words, Death took a larger step back; nearly missing the way the others man face fell, his silver eyes losing their gentle glow for a brief moment, before sparking up once more, gesturing to an item that laid a little aways. 

Death followed where he was gesturing, huffing a laugh when he spotted a fallen notebook, wondering how he hadn't spotted it before. He wonders if it was the gods above granting Life a wish; a wish to communicate in his own way. Tearing his gaze away, he watched Life approach the book, an airy laugh escaping his lips; his twinkling eyes landing back on Death. If Death had a heart, he swears it would have skipped a beat. It's no lie that Life was beautiful; the childish glee radiating off him almost makes him seem.. Cute. 

How would they write with no pen? 

That was answered rather quickly, when Life picked up another item, seemingly placed there purposely. Was it truly the gods above? Or was fate playing a game with the two? 

It's a bad idea to indulge in this selfish pleasure, to talk to another being after so long, more so considering it's Life. It's a risk, a larger risk than Death would prefer to admit. 

Should he genuinely ignore the red signs in his head, the feeling of despair clawing at his skin; telling him to turn away while he still has the chance? 

One look at Life and it was decided for him. 

He's a foolish man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Sorry this was late! Had some issues; anyways, it's a little shorter than I hoped for but;; I'll try to make it longer next time!!
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated!!!


	3. Destiny shows no mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning of Life's name; Death falls into a hole of despair. He cannot let himself get close to the man who's destined to end him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings;  
> Panic attacks
> 
> Please read end notes

“It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Death. As you may be aware, I'm Life. But I'd prefer if you'd call me Yeosang.” 

  
Beautiful cursive spiraled across the page, neat and clean much to the surprise of Death. Then it clicked, causing a flash of horror to flood his veins; stealing his breath away. Yeosang. His name is Yeosang. It fits such a beautiful man, yet the name brings him despair instead of hope.

  
Death couldn't grasp why Life-, Yeosang, had given such an important part of himself away like that. The human name given to them by the gods above is far more deadly than Death himself could ever be. The power it holds, even a whisper of the names could freeze lands. Perhaps he's simply being dramatic, having never experienced it before; but the tales from time has only horrors to show once a name had brushed past hushed lips. He may be safe if he doesn't speak the name?

  
He looked up, steeling himself to meet the silent man's eyes; who gazed at him curiously, as though he was simply a mystery to solve. Death couldn't find it in himself to be offended of being seen as a mystery to solve, having known it were the case from the beginning. Everyone wishes to know Death, about what occurs after your breath is stolen for the last name by the cold grasp; tugging away your final heartbeat. What happens after your body falls icy cold; glossy eyes unmoving-, unblinking. He knows people only know him after their passing; them figuring how he grieves for those he carries.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he glanced at the decaying grass surrounding him; wilting faster as time ticked by. Fear crushed his being, yet his curiosity couldn't help at bloom within him. With shaky determination, he decides to go push back at Destiny; with the smallest of rocks.

  
"Yeosang." Death tested the foreign word gently, pleased at how smooth it fell from his tongue; ignoring the way his body rolled with heat at the beaming smile the other had sent him. 

  
He waited with a breath, for the lands to freeze over and claim them whole, for the gods to strike them down with a bolt. For the thing that'd never come, he realizes, after nothing of the sort happened. Was this fates way of apologizing for her sister's mistakes? 

  
He stood up, shuffling back when Life leaning forward out of the trees, into the clearing where plants took root once more; blooming beautifully despite their brothers and sisters crumbling beside Death. 

  
Could he say his name? Or would that push the limits? He couldn't be sure, fear gripping his tongue, a cold sweat breaking out on his face at the mere thought of revealing his name. He already tested his boundaries by uttering Yeosangs name, could his own truly be spoken into the world? Could he let it breathe a new life?

No.

  
Glancing up, Death noticed Yeosang holding his hand out, presumably for the book that sat heavy in his hands, weighing him down with the knowledge of what's inside the blank pages, the ink carved into a single page that can ruin the life Yeosang had built for himself. 

  
The trees swayed from the force of the wind blowing through, startling the man who quickly jumped back; fear seizing his body. Fearfully foolish. His name shall not fall past his lips. Not yet, Destiny making her wrath clear with a simple breeze, daring him to speak the name of the man he once had been. 

  
Life had been waiting patiently for the book, barely dropping his hand; his eyes never wavering from Death, who shivered under the heavy gaze; red flags clouding his judgement. 

  
Death tossed the book back, flinching when it hit the ground in front of the others feet; his tongue caught in his throat as Yeosang picked up the book, scribbling something else in it. Another gust of wind rocked the trees, shaking him to the core. He was a foolish man before but he cannot dare continue to talk to the beautiful man in front of him. He can't. 

  
His knees shook as he took a singular step back, then another, missing the way Life's face flashed of hurt; his eyes shining misery as he knew Death had let fear get the better of him. 

  
Death had ran once more. 

Destiny, he begs once, please have mercy on me. 

  
–-----

\-----

\----

\---

\--

-

He ran until his legs collapsed under him, his knees hitting the ground, pain echoing through him. His breath had been stolen; his heart taken by a wrathful being, and yet he felt like he's about to explode. His body trembled, heat flashing through his cold body, forcing him to curl desperately against the cool ground, begging for this to end. For fate to help, even for a moment. 

  
Beings like him cannot sleep, he had learned that the hard way a while ago. He had tried for days, forcing his eyes to droop shut, his mind blank, yet the sweet release of sleep never came. He wishes now that he could sleep; sleep away the fear and pain he felt. Alas he knew that wasn't to come. 

He silently wept, curling in on himself; fragile for such a cruel being like himself. He cannot fathom the way he feels, the guilt and pain thrashing in his body, wearing him thin. He's Death. Life is Life. Not Yeosang; that name never existed within the realms. It couldn't have. The pages he wrote must be blank. Destiny has given her warning, loud and clear; from the trees rocking in her wake to the guilt crawling up his throat, suffocating him despite his begging and pleas; apologies spewing past his pale lips.

She won't spare her mercy to a creature that can be replaced with a snap of her finger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Im back  
> Kinda   
> Been a very bad three months so; (death is touchy now. My mother passed away three months ago)  
> BUT  
> IM B A CK  
> & Now we know who life is   
> Nyaha  
> This js a slow burn   
> A very.. Very slow burn   
> Death is a lil sad
> 
> Anyways! Feedback is highly appreciated!! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got bored & wanted to write  
> Here we go  
> Anyways, as promised above, I'll explain a few things-
> 
> Seonghwa is death. In a literal sense; he cannot walk without flowers/animals dying around him. (He can't escape his job) 
> 
> Yeosang is life, also in a literal sense. He can't walk somewhere without something being born/brought to life. 
> 
> Wink wonk; 
> 
> This is going to be a total of five chapters, for spoiler reasons; each chapter will be told in a different point of view; they'll also be long. 
> 
> This will have very little words spoken, mostly focusing on actions and other sorts of communication ;)
> 
> (I have no patience, I was supposed to wait til I finished writing a few chapters before posting this help)  
> SO anyways  
> Any questions? Ask down below! Feed back is highly appreciated as always! (Will be updated every week!)


End file.
